


It's Always Been Forever

by Cybixin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybixin/pseuds/Cybixin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wonders sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been Forever

Kageyama wonders when it all started, this attraction he had to Hinata.

Had it been after their first fight, the weeks after tinted with awkward pining, a longing for contact?

Had it been earlier, when Hinata had hit that very first spike, when he smiled at Kageyama like nothing else mattered?

Or perhaps it had even been their chance first meeting, the omega king of the court and the spiker who flew on unseen wings?

Kageyama remembers clearly when Hinata first took his hand, laying a kiss upon it as he asked for the omegas favor.

The memory is even clearer of when he said yes.

Their courtship was slow and tender, quiet whispers, and furtive glances.

At the one year mark of their courting, Kageyama presents Hinata with a kiss, a wish and a promise.

He gives that kiss again and again, and receives just as many from Hinata, on his cheeks, his nose, his lips, in the crook of his neck.

When they bond, his wish comes true, a person to spend his life with, a person to make all his new wishes a reality.

On their wedding day, Kageyama keeps his promise, and lets Hinata sweep him away in his arms, and kiss him like it's the first time all over again.

Kageyama doesn't wonder so much any more.

He knows it's been forever.


End file.
